Kevin Porter
| birth_place = Northville, MI, USA | draft = 119th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Phoenix Coyotes | career_start = 2008 }} Kevin Porter (born March 12, 1986) is an American professional ice hockey center currently playing for the Colorado Avalanche of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Amateur Porter was drafted in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft by the Phoenix Coyotes in the fourth round, 119th overall. Drafted after two seasons selected to the USA Hockey National Team Development Program in Ann Arbor, Michigan as an skilled undersized scorer, Porter was then recruited to the University of Michigan hockey program in the Central Collegiate Hockey Association. In his 2004–05 freshman season with the Wolverines, Porter scored 11 goals in 39 games to finish with 24 points, second among Wolverine rookies to fellow USNTDP product and Coyotes draft pick, Chad Kolarik. Establishing his scoring touch as a sophomore with 38 points in 39 games, Kevin returned as a junior to lead the Wolverines with 24 goals and place second among points with 58 to earn player of the Month award (November) and nomination to the CCHA Second All-Star Team. With the departure of prolific Michigan scorer T.J. Hensick, Porter returned to captain the Wolverines for his senior year in 2007–08. For the fourth consecutive season Porter improved his season totals posting 33 goals and 63 points in 43 games to lead the U of M and place second only to Nathan Gerbe in the NCAA. He set a NCAA Tournament record with four goals in the East Regional Semi-Final against Niagara, as he captained the Wolverines to the Frozen four for the first time since 2003. Named as the University of Michigan Male sports person of the Year, Porter's standout season was also awarded with selection to the CCHA First All-Star Team, CCHA Player of the Year and the NCAA West First All-American Team to culminate in winning the Hobey Baker Award as the top collegiate player in the NCAA. Professional Shortly after completing his collegiate career, on April 14, 2008, Porter signed a three-year entry level contract with the Coyotes. He then joined the Coyotes affiliate, the San Antonio Rampage of the American Hockey League, for their first-round play-off run. In the 2008–09 season, Porter made the Coyotes opening season roster and made his NHL debut in a 3–1 win against the Columbus Blue Jackets on October 11, 2008, picking up an assist, his first NHL point. Porter scored his first career NHL goal on October 30, 2008, in a 4–1 victory over the Pittsburgh Penguins. At the turn of the year with an reduced role offensively, Porter was assigned by the Coyotes to the AHL for the majority of the remaining season and developed a scoring touch to lead the Rampage in Plus/minus (+7). He finished his first professional season with 5 goals for 10 points in 34 games with the Coyotes. Porter was assigned to the Rampage to start the 2009–10 season. He was recalled by the Coyotes on numerous occasions but was limited to just 4 games. On March 3, 2010, while with the Rampage, Porter was traded by the Coyotes, along with Peter Mueller, to the Colorado Avalanche for forward Wojtek Wolski. After skating in four games with Avalanche affiliate, the Lake Erie Monsters, Porter received his first recall to Colorado on March 11, 2010, where he made his Avalanche debut in a 3-0 victory over the Florida Panthers. Used in a checking line role, Porter scored his first goal in his 8th game with the Avalanche against his former team, the Coyotes, in a 6-2 loss on March 28, 2010. He finished the season making his NHL post season debut in four games against the San Jose Sharks before re-signing with the Avalanche as a restricted free agent to a one-year contract on June 17, 2010. International play }} A product of the USNTDP system, Porter made his international debut with the United States as a young 17 year old in the 2003 World Under 18 Championships in Yaroslavl, Russia. After posting 2 points in 6 games to finish out of the medals, in fourth place, Kevin returned in his final year with the Development Program to play in the succeeding 2004 World Under 18 Championships in Minsk, Belarus. In a prominent senior role, Kevin scored 2 goals and 6 assists to place second on the team with 8 points as USA went on to claim the Silver medal, losing 3-2 to Russia in the final on April 18, 2004. During a successful freshman year with the University of Michigan, Porter was added to the Team USA side hosting the 2005 World Junior Championships in Grand Forks, North Dakota. Porter amassed 3 goals and 5 points in 7 games. He scored in the Bronze medal game against the Czech Republic, however again missed the medals and finished fourth. Porter was selected to his fourth junior tournament as a sophomore with Team USA at the 2006 World Junior Championships in Vancouver, Canada. As Captain of the United States, he led the team to a second consecutive fourth place finish, compiling 6 points in 7 games to be named as Team USA's best forward by his fellow teammates. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1986 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Michigan Wolverines players Category:Phoenix Coyotes draft picks Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Hobey Baker Award winners